


we're made of stardust

by yeoldcanongays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, first work here whoop whoop, for the aesthetic, idk how to tag, it's like a promise of the future type thing, probably ooc as heck, space symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldcanongays/pseuds/yeoldcanongays
Summary: they were smaller than a particle in the whole of the universe.





	we're made of stardust

**Author's Note:**

> warning: ooc tsukkiyama because i felt angsty and wanted to write about space (also i'm horrible at dialogue writing).

like tiny specks in the never-ending vacuum of space, they were merely particles, unimportant shards of the bigger picture that drifted along, not minded nor needed.

they were merely the dust from stars.

humans are fragile yet strong, just like the celestial bodies which their owns are made of. tadashi was fragile yet strong, and kei knew that well. but he was much more broken than anyone. staring up into the night sky, the two high-schoolers enjoyed the cold of the grass and the sharp yet comforting graze of the evening breeze.

they were about to enter into a black hole.

so they took their time, regaining their strength with each other, because of each other. tadashi's first tears had dried a long time ago, fresh ones dripped down his freckled cheek every so often. the ground below was still slightly damp from the storm, wetting their hands that supported them.

support.

kei sighed as his head bent down, hearing tadashi's dry sobs despite the grin dancing on his beautiful face

_beautiful._

kei really wanted to kiss tadashi, but with the inevitable separation that awaited them, he'd rather not. he knew a moment of intimacy between them would keep kei up at night. kei knew a second filled with mutual feelings would ruin him beyond repair.

he wanted to be strong, for everyone, for tadashi. _especially_ for tadashi.

a few hours felt like millenniums ago, when they were celebrating with the rest of the karasuno volleyball team. when the easy laughter and endless stories poured out of their hearts, when nothing mattered except for that moment.

it felt like millenniums ago.

kei's heart pounded as tadashi's sobbing stopped and he was staring straight at him, the light of the moon created shadows were the dips and crevices of tadashi's face are. he looked ethereal, serene, calm. the shock had subsided and he's putting himself back together. it's not only kei who wanted to be strong for the both of them.

"hey, tsukki..." tadashi called out, his voice cracking a tiny bit. "hm?"

"you're really leaving miyagi, huh?" kei winced.

"yeah. my parents think i'll shape my future better in tokyo." he tried to say nonchalantly.

"and you're leaving me behind?" tadashi countered, voice filled with melancholy.

"i don't want to, but my parents..." kei sighed as tadashi smiled at him feebly.

"guess i'm not important to you anymore, huh?" it didn't sound like he was accusing kei, and kei knew he wasn't. he was having a turmoil with his doubts and demons at that very moment.

"'course you still are." kei said a tad bit harsher than intended. tadashi's lips quirked up.

"you always were."

"you to me too, tsukki."

the first drop of cold liquid hit kei's glasses, a few more land later, then the rain suddenly hits down hard and they scrambled to get up and shelter themselves. as they ran back to kei's house, where all of his stuff is packed in boxes, kei watched tadashi through the rain. his hair swaying in the wind and his clothes dampening.

like tiny specks in the never-ending vacuum of space, they were merely particles, unimportant shards of the bigger picture that drifted along, not minded nor needed. but to kei, tadashi was no mere small role in his roller-coaster of a life. and as they arrived at the doorstep of the tsukishima household, tadashi smiling at him through his new batch of tears, kei's mind blanked.

they're kissing, on the welcome mat, outside kei's house on a rainy saturday night, but both didn't want to have it any other way. the feelings poured out like an overflowing dam, flooding them in sensations. as they pulled away, kei's thumbs found tadashi's tears and wiped them away, tadashi's face cradled in his hands. locking eyes, they understood.

all stars die, eventually. but what they leave behind will remain, like a supernova. kei thought, after he's done with all his business in tokyo, he'll come back to miyagi, before everything fades away in the darkness. he'll come back to what his friendship with tadashi left, what that moment left, and also find tadashi, waiting for him. he knew that he'll never find a boy like yamaguchi tadashi. they were both like stars, supernovas, remnants.

because they, after all, were made of star dust.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so hope you enjoyed that trainwreck /laughs nervously/. kudos and comments are very much appreciated winkwink.  
> i hope i can get more fics out, but for now this'll have to do.


End file.
